I hate everything about you
by winterfaeriy
Summary: kinda short my first m-rated and my first naruto fic. uchihacest


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own naruto...**

**Me: But I do own Sasuke!**

**Roxas: (hits her) you do not**

**Zack: Hehehe**

**Me: You're all so meeeean!! But anyway, on to the matter at hand. This is my first m-rated story. Nothing too graphic but it's too...i dunno 'bad' I guess to pass for t-rated...**

**Zack: I now present 'I hate everything about you.'**

**Roxas: The title doesn't fit too well but deal with it.**

**I Hate Everything About You**

I never did fully understand our relationship. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am fully and heart-breakingly in love with my older brother.

He, however, does not love me. I'm merely his fuck-toy and that is all. He's told me many times.

It hurts so much to hear that but I'd much rather be with him and be used than to not be with him at all.

I always think that he'll change and actually love me back but...we all know that'll never happen. So I lie awake every single night, just praying and hoping that he'll change...

I always end up heartbroken.

Currently, I'm pinned to a wall, moaning and writhing under Itachi's touch as he relentlessly bites at the soft spot on my neck.

I find myself in this postition often. It somehow feels different...but I quickly dismiss the thought when I see his sharingan activate. (1)

I've learned that this means all foreplay is over.

Of course, being a prodigy has it's quirks. And as brilliant as I am, I'm correct about the sharingan warning.

Within the minute, I'm being ruthlessly pounded into. Just like alwasy.

Not to say i don't enjoy it. Masochism has it's quirks too...but sometimes I wish he'd be more gentle...just once.

Once he was satisfied, his eyes returned to normal, and I listen as his heartbeat and breathing clams and slows up. Watching him sleep is a habit of mine. He seems so at peace in his sleep. Ironic, huh? (2)

Normally, when I think about how he doesn't actually care for me, I can stop the tears from falling but this time I couldn't handle it. So I left the warmth to stand on the balcany outside his room. Our room? No not at all. His.

I lost my self-control and just let the tears fall freely.

I'm so weak...

I had a mission that lasted four days and I knew Itachi would be pissed because he was sex-deprived for a whole four days (so long, huh?).

He'll probably lose his cool, hit me, fuck me, then leave me helpless and hurt.

Yup, sounds about right.

"Konbonwa, aniki." I sighed restlessly, as I came through the door.

"Hn."

What? No hitting? No yelling?

Something must be wrong...

But no, his actions were simply delayed some. I still wonder why, looking back, but perhaps I'll never know.

However, during this particular 'fuck session' as he calls it, I spoke the three forbidden words you should never speak in his presense...

The most dreaded words of all...

"I love you..." with that, I fell over the edge bringing him with me.

I knew he heard me and I knew he wouldn't reply. At least, not nicely if he did.

Again, I watch as he fell asleep then go onto the balcany and cry.

My mind says end it.

My body was deciding between the two and chose end it.

Even my heart said to end it.

But my soul says to keep the fire burning. Does majority win? Or does fate?

I didn't get a chance to come to any conclusion.

"Sasuke." That's odd. He doesn't normally say my given name, let alone say it so gently.

He spotted me at sat against the wall I was leaning against and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

I didn't answer. For one: I had no answer, and for two: I was too shocked at the sudden gentleness.

"I-is it true?" Stuttering too? I must've fallen asleep when I came out here and now I'm dreaming.

"What?" I asked, finally.

"That...what you said." Oh...that.

I nodded, reluctant to find out what he was gonna do.

"Why?"

I just gave him a look. What does he mean why?

"Why would you love me after all the things I do to hurt you?"

Oh...I get it. "You can't choose who you love, you know." I pointed out.

He nodded and looked away from me.

"Look, I didn't even mean to say it so I don't care that you don't love me back just...please don't leave me..." God, I must sound so pathetic.

He turned to me with a lopsided grin and kissed my forehead. "I won't. I promise."

I sighed, relieved.

"And Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"I love you too."

**Me: Ah so sweet but yet angsty at the same time how weird.**

**Zack: (1) she's never seen the anime so she doesn't know how the whole sharingan thing works or what their attitudes are really like. she gets her info from fanfiction**

**Roxas: (2) it's supposed to be ironic cuz Itachi's all mean and stuff...but then he looks peaceful**

**Me: Well...for any of you who read 'Kingdom Hearts' (my version) and 'That is so unfair' sorry for not updating for so long, It's been really hectic this month and I got a new computer (still don't have spellcheck) so all my documents are gone...**

**Roxas: Hope you enjoyed it. Read-**

**Zack: -and Review!!**


End file.
